


Вот так все и заканчивается

by BlackyDono



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, also OC/Yuka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono
Summary: Они надеются, что однажды все, что с ними случилось, окажется просто дурным сном





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Horror Games на ФБ 2016

Аюми иногда плачет во сне.  
Йошики никогда ее не будит, однажды попробовал, и больше не собирается. Если ее не будить, она успокоится сама, будет спать до утра и не вспомнит, что же ей снилось, после пробуждения.  
Йошики тоже хотел бы не помнить свои кошмары, но к нему мироздание никогда не было так благосклонно.  
Ему снится Судзумото - жуткое месиво из ткани, мышц, костей, волос, которое от нее осталось - и он просыпается среди ночи, чтобы добежать до туалета и вытошнить ужин.  
Ему снится, что его закапывают заживо - земля забивается в нос, в рот, попадает в глаза, он начинает задыхаться - и просыпается, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
Иногда ему снится, что он убил Аюми, там, в этой чертовой школе, и почему-то ему кажется, что это не простой кошмар, как будто это действительно случилось, но, просыпаясь, он видит ее рядом с собой, и почти успокаивается.

А еще по ночам Аюми зовет Сатоши.  
Не важно, что уже шесть лет прошло, когда во сне ей плохо, она никогда не позовет Йошики, и это только подкрепляет его уверенность в том, что Аюми с ним просто потому что он знает, через что она прошла. Йошики думает, что, разойдись Мочида с Накашимой, Аюми сбежит от него сразу же.  
Даже в дни, когда Аюми встречает его после работы в игривом настроении - волосы распущены, вместо удобной домашней кофты на ней короткое платье, и Йошики в очередной раз думает, что живет с самой красивой девушкой в мире - даже в моменты, когда, она улыбается, чуть привстает на носочки, целует его и смеется, он не перестает думать о том, что просто заменяет ей Сатоши.  
Даже в моменты, когда она сидит у него на коленях, платье собралось где-то на талии - его уже не держат лямки - на ней нет нижнего белья, и она медленно опускается на его член и стонет, даже тогда Йошики ждет, что она забудется и скажет не то имя. Она еще ни разу не ошиблась, но он терпеливо ждет, ведь даже Аюми, его любимая правильная Аюми, когда-нибудь ошибается.

***

Юка держит семпая за руку и очень-очень этим гордится.  
Семпай красивый, высокий, умный, добрый, семпай всегда поможет Юке, семпай всегда ее защитит.  
Как старший брат.  
Его даже зовут точно так же - Сатоши. Юка специально выбирала парня с таким же именем, как у братика. Может быть, он не совсем похож на ее Сатоши, но общие черты все равно есть.  
Юка никогда их не знакомит, чтобы семпай ничего не заподозрил.  
Ей недавно исполнилось двадцать, и семпай прямо в день ее рождения сделал ей предложение. Конечно же Юка согласилась.  
Воспоминаний о том, что ей пришлось пережить когда-то у нее почти не осталось, но когда они ее навещают, семпай всегда ее успокаивает. Юка ведь даже не врет, когда говорит, что кошмары ее посещают с детства, она просто молчит о том, откуда они взялись. Когда ей снятся плохие сны, семпай целует ее, обнимает, шепчет, что никто не посмеет тронуть его малышку, и Юка перестает бояться.

Когда семпай раздевает ее, когда его руки мягко сжимают небольшую грудь, когда он нависает над ней, прижимает ее к постели и шепчет, что любит ее, Юка представляет, что все это делает братик. Что это брат, а не семпай, проходится поцелуями по животу и опускается ниже, что это язык брата доводит ее до состояния, когда она уже не может даже говорить, просто повторяет его имя раз за разом.  
И она всегда перед самым оргазмом вспоминает о том, что ей нельзя звать его братиком, ей нужно звать его по имени. Она очень боится, что когда-нибудь не уследит за собой, что он узнает маленькую грязную тайну Юки и бросит ее.  
Юка очень боится, что не найдет себе еще одного братика.

***

Наоми постепенно становится все лучше.  
Сатоши обнимает ее, приходя с работы. В квартире всегда порядок, на кухне его обязательно ждет ужин, а сама Наоми уходит к ученикам в гостиную. Ее состояние не позволит ей найти постоянную работу, но она хотя бы может помогать соседским детям с учебой, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем бесполезной.  
Наоми любит детей, а дети любят ее, ведь дети всегда видят заботливую и милую Наоми. Эта Наоми решит твою задачку по математике и расскажет, чем ДНК отличается от РНК.  
Сатоши знает ее другой.  
Та, другая, Наоми устраивает истерики, плохо спит ночами, может до утра просидеть, глядя в одну точку, как будто в трансе, и часто плачет. Это все еще та Наоми, которую он когда-то полюбил, Сатоши знает это, и поэтому держится.  
Ей ведь все же становится лучше. Визиты к психотерапевту уже стали не такими частыми, как первые два года, и Наоми после них приходит всегда в хорошем расположении духа, пусть иногда и заплаканная. Сатоши не понимает, почему все то же самое, что она изливает врачу, она не может сказать ему, но молчит. Если ей так лучше - все хорошо.

Другая Наоми просит его быть с ней грубым, и Сатоши подчиняется.  
Она просит сделать ей больно и Сатоши делает.  
Она умоляет его трахнуть ее, и он трахает. Он плюет на то, что ему не хочется этого делать, он хочет быть с ней нежным, он хочет любить ее, но вместо этого трахает. Наоми прогибает спину, когда он хватает ее за волосы, она громко стонет, просит его не останавливаться, и он послушно продолжает.  
А на следующий день он напивается в одиночестве, приходит домой поздно, и Наоми ничего не спрашивает. То ли все понимает, то ли не понимает ничего, и в обоих случаях Сатоши чувствует себя дерьмово.

***

Когда все собираются вместе, начинается обсуждение последних новостей, они делятся произошедшими событиями. Девочки в конце концов заводят разговор обо всяких только им интересных вещах, и Кишинума и Сатоши ходят курить чуть ли не каждые десять минут. Сатоши тоже курит, он позволяет себе это только в такие дни. Они почти не говорят, просто стоят и молчат, провожая взглядами прохожих, и от этого обоим становится легче. Когда они возвращаются, Наоми, Аюми и Юка заговорщицки хихикают так, что становится ясно, о ком девочки говорили в их отсутствие.  
Они стараются почаще встречаться, как будто надеются, что однажды все, что с ними случилось, окажется просто дурным сном, но каждый раз, глядя друг другу в глаза, они понимают - нет, это произошло на самом деле. Все было - и школа и призраки, и смерть друзей, которых теперь помнят только они.


End file.
